Betting
Betting also known as Bet '(내기, ''naegiis), is a Gambler class skill used by Hardcore Leveling Warrior.Episode 13 The skill allows Hardcore Leveling Warrior to consume stats, skills and items from other players. It led to accusations of him being called a 'Bug Character'. '''Overview Bet is a simple skill where you play a game with rules agreed by both parties. The winner takes the reward, the loser takes the consequences.Episode 94 The games can range from a simple games such as Rock-Paper-Scissors, card games, dice games to survival games or even a PvP. The exact level a player has to be to unlock this skill is not known but Hardcore Leveling Warrior was unable to use it at Level 30. A moderator can be appointed to ensure the rules of the games are followed. HCLW usually summons The Ruler to act as a moderator.Episode 25 A 'Bet can also be adjudicated by one of the Combat NPCs during a Legal PK or Formal Combat.Episode 51 Armes was also seen acting as one of the moderator in one of HCLW's PvPs with Master Swordsman.Episode 52 It is unclear if she was special or if anyone can be appointed as a moderator. This skill allowed Hardcore Leveling Warrior to become a ranker in no time. According to The Spirit of Mirror, this skill transcends the laws of the game.Episode 24 History Early Days of of Lucid Adventure In the early years of Lucid Adventure, the rookie Gambler, HCLW discovered the 'Bet' skill on his Gambler Skill Tree. He discovered it's tremendous potential. The combination of his high luck stats and the 'Bet' skill brought HCLW a fortune. If the opponents didn't have enough money, he took their items, if they didn't have any items, he took their skills and when his 'Betting' skill was maxed out, he was able to take the unique items that were bound by the original owners or even their stats. HCLW mad a 'Bet' with Gumong that he would give Gumong all his items if Gumong could win at least one game one game out of 30 Rock-Paper-Scissors games. Gumong lost 30 times in a row and presumably lost his stats. Two Years Ago HCLW made a 'Bet' with Master Swordsman and they had a PvP. HCLW lost and had to give Master Swordsman a gold coin. HCLW went on to lose a further 112 fights against Master Swordsman without winning a single round, giving up a gold coin except for the last one were Master Swordsman wanted him to celebrate Constant's career change by raiding a dungeon. Before he left Zara Guild, HCLW faced Master Swordsman one last time in a PvP and won. He won the Moonlight Slash skill as a reward for winning the 'Bet'.Episode 91 The Cave of Atonement HCLW made a Bet with The Spirit of Mirror with The Ruler acting as a Moderator. If HCLW wins, he gets sins covered by The Spirit of Mirror's abilities and If The Spirit of Mirror won, he wanted HCLW to take his place in The Cave of Atonement. The condition was that The Spirit of Mirror could not use his Memory Manipulation during the game. It was a simple game of Dice. HCLW won after rolling five threes in a row. Hardcore Leveling Warrior played a game of Dice with The Spirit of Mirror in The Cave of Atonement and won the 'Bet' leading to is 'sins' getting wiped away and freeing himself from the dungeon. Pooh Upooh Recovery Quest HCLW baited Scallion Head into accepting 'Bet'. If Scallion Head won he got The Sword of Honor and if Hardcore Leveling Warrior won Scallion Head had to take HCLW to the person who gave him HCLW's items. A condition of the 'Bet' involved HCLW fighting barehanded and surviving for 10 minutes. Scallion Head forfeited the the Bet after Hardcore Leveling Warrior dismembered all his limbs and threatened to do the same to all the members of his Guild. Image Gallery Betting1.jpg|Betting skill restricted when HCLW reached Level 30 (Episode 13) HCLW15.jpg|HCLW the Rookie Gambler unlocking his 'Bet' skill (Episode 94) Betting2.jpg|HCLW using his 'Bet' skill to gain a fortune when he was a Rookie Gambler (Episode 94) Betting3.jpg|HCLW taking opponents items if they did not have enough money (Episode 94) Betting4.jpg|HCLW taking opponents skills if they didn't have any items (Episode 94) Betting5.jpg|HCLW taking unique items that were bound by the original owners or stats after he maxed out the betting skill (Episode 94) Betting8.jpg|Episode 51 Betting9.jpg|HCLW's 113th PvP with Master Swordsman moderated by Armes (Episode 52) Master Swordsman4.jpg|HCLW using 'Bet' to take Moonlight Slash skill after defeating Master Swordsman (Episode 91) Betting7.jpg|HCLW using Betting to play a game of dice with The Spirit of Mirror (Episode 25) The Ruler6.jpg The Ruler3.jpg Scallion Head13.jpg|HCLW using the Bet against Scallion Head (Episode 94) Notes & Trivia References Category:Skills Category:Gambler Skills